One Rainy Day
by Melfina-Pan
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru think about how their feelings for one another. Eventually confessions are made and a new life begins.
1. Naughty Kaoru, Sneezing Kenshin

**Hi there. Hope you like the beginning of my story. Kenshin and Co. don't belong to me, but writing about them is fun.

She could feel his heated breath on her as he held her close. He kissed her with an almost shocking, yet exhilarating passion. It was like they had been separated for an eternity. He raised himself onto his knees, however he anchored her down to the futon. She wasn't getting away, and she didn't want to. 

Slowly he removed layers of her kimono until finally he was able to see her in her most natural state of beauty. He stared for a while; taking in every thing there was to see. It unnerved her a bit. Did he like what he saw or not? He noticed that she was blushing under his violet gaze and smiled down at her. 

"Kirei," he whispered huskily.

She blushed again. He was the only man to say such things to her. She became a bit more excited because he was also the only man to see her this way, and hopefully it would remain that way. Her thoughts were pleasantly interrupted when he leaned forward to kiss her. He ran his hands through her hair as he captured her lips and a soft moan escaped her mouth. Much to her delight he started to explore her, kissing and nipping his way down her neck, across her collarbone, and down to his first major destination, her breasts.  Her body was tingling.  The way he was making her feel was becoming too much. 

The rumble of thunder brought Kaoru back to reality and she surveyed the room. Kenshin sat to her left and Yahiko sat next to him. Kenshin let out a loud sneeze and he almost fell backwards from the force. She looked at him for a moment and then blushed realizing that she was daydreaming about him in that way again.

"I really need to stop that," she thought.

Kenshin sneezed again.

"Kenshin no baka. I told you not to worry about the laundry. It would have been okay to let the bed linens sit out in the rain for a day. Now you're sick."

"Gomen Kaoru-dono. Sessha needed to get the linens because there are no other clean ones right now."

"I think we could have survived one night with the same bedding Kenshin."

"Oi busu, he was doing those stupid chores for you," Yahiko said.

"YAAHIIKOOOOOO!"

Kenshin sneezed yet again and then returned to shivering. For some reason he was extremely cold, though it was a warm summer night. Kaoru immediately forgot about killing Yahiko and turned to Kenshin with concern. 

"Poor Kenshin," she thought.

She helped him get to his feet and then felt his forehead, gasping at the unnatural heat that emanated from his head.

"Kenshin, you have a fever. That's it. You need to go to bed."

"Kaoru-dono, arigatou. Your concern for my health is touching, demo I need to prepare dinner and…"

He looked absolutely miserable, but his pleading expression and will to finish his chores were adorable. 

"You can't be running around doing chores when you have a fever like that. Rest is the best thing for you now. Doing all that work will only make feel worse.  Yahiko and I can fend for ourselves. We'll go to the Akabeko for dinner and I'll ask Tae-san to make some soup for you."

"Onegai, don't trouble yourself on my account."

"It's no trouble. Plus, Yahiko can handle the chores."

"NANI!!!!!! You evil troll! You could help out once and while!"

Yahiko's jaw dropped as he realized that his insults didn't get a rise out of the kendo teacher as usual. Instead Kaoru took Kenshin's hand and led him to his room. Once inside she laid out his futon.

"Go on Kenshin, lay down."

"Hai, hai."

"I'll be back in a minute."

Kaoru ran out quickly and came back with a small white rag. She folded it once and then knelt down by Kenshin's bedside, gently placing the cloth on his forehead. The cool cloth must have felt wonderful against his heated skin because he closed his eyes for a moment, like he was savoring the feeling. Once he opened them again he gazed into Kaoru's eyes. She was still kneeling by his bed, smiling down at him.

"Now you get some sleep. We'll be back soon"

With out warning she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing furiously, she sprinted out the door leaving a very surprised Kenshin in her wake. Kenshin touched his cheek where Kaoru kissed him. Ever since his fight with Enishi, he had come to realize just how important Kaoru was to him. She gave him a whole new life. Maybe it wasn't a hundred percent free of worry, but it was a life with good friends that were like family to him. 

Kaoru was different though. She wasn't just a friend and she wasn't like a younger sister.  He had known for a while that he was drawn to her in a romantic sort of way, quite possibly since he first met her. The only problem with that was his fear that his enemies would use his feelings for her against him. His fears became reality when he saw that image of Kaoru pinned to that wall with Enishi's sword. It shattered his world to think she was dead. Only later did he find out that it was a fake and that Kaoru was taken prisoner by Enishi. Tears spilled down his cheeks. He would never forget how he felt when he thought he had lost Kaoru, nor would he forget the elation he felt when he found out she was alive. After arriving home he finally had come to terms with the fact that he loved his spirited tanuki girl, but he still had yet to say anything to her. He loved her more than his own life, but he was afraid that more shadows of the past would come and try to take her away from him. Then he remembered something that Megumi had said to him just before her departure to Aizu.

"She loves you Ken-san. I know that you love her and you must tell her. It's difficult for you because you feel unworthy. I can see it every time you look at her. You think that you don't deserve to be loved by someone with such purity because you have blood on your hands. The truth is, Ken-san, that because of the traumas you have suffered in your life, you deserve her love more than any man could. So please don't think that you don't deserve to be loved Ken-san. Please make **_yourself_** happy for once and tell her your feelings."

The memory of Megumi's parting words strengthened Kenshin's resolve a bit.

"Megumi was right," he thought, "I need to tell her soon."

With that final thought he allowed his heavy eyelids to close, beginning a much-needed period of rest.


	2. A Suitor?

Kenshin awoke to a tapping that came from outside.  He grudgingly got up from his warm futon to check on the disturbance wondering who would be coming around at that time.  It wasn't late or anything, but Sano was usually the only person who ever came around after dusk and since he was no longer in the country Kenshin didn't know who it could be.  He quietly padded over to the shoji and opened it.  There he observed a handsome young man a bit taller than him standing on the inner step.  He smiled politely and Kenshin noticed a western style blue suit complete with a handkerchief in the upper left pocket of his suit jacket.

"Good evening, I was wondering if I might speak with Kamiya Kaoru."

"Gomen de gozaru.  Kaoru-dono has stepped out."

"Really?"

            Kenshin noticed the dejected look on the man's face and decided to let him in for a bit.

"Sessha is sure she won't be out for much longer if you would like to wait here."

"Aa, arigatou." 

            Kenshin led him into the sitting room, but it was strange because the man already seemed to know where it was.

"Since Kaoru-san isn't here, perhaps I can talk to Kamiya-sensei?"

"Kamiya-sensei?"

"Hai, I assumed you were one of his students."

"Iie, sessha is not."

"I see.  Well, anyway, my name is Tamura Hatori.  May I ask what yours is?"

"Himura Kenshin.  Gomen, sessha is not very good with strangers."

"That's okay Himura-san.  I'm very much the same.  If you could tell me where Kamiya-sensei is then I will burden you no longer."

"Kamiya-san is….."

            The shoji slid open and Kaoru walked followed by Yahiko.  Kenshin could hear her approaching and could smell Tae's hot soup.

"Kenshin, we're back with the soup."

"I'm in the sitting room Kaoru-dono."

            Kaoru made her way over and was surprised to see Kenshin sitting at the table with a smartly dressed man whose back was to the doorway.

"Oh, gomen Kenshin, I didn't know you had a guest."

"Kaoru-chan?"

            The man turned and Kaoru froze in surprise.

"H..Hatori?  Is that really you?"

"Hai, Kaoru you still look beautiful."

            Kenshin noticed Kaoru's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment.

"Iie Hatori, I'm not at all."

"Yeah, listen to her, she actually knows what she's talking about for a change."

"Shut up Yahiko!"

"Maa, maa.  Yahiko let's give Kaoru-dono a chance to speak with her guest," said Kenshin trying his best to stop an argument before it began.

            Kenshin steered the boy out of the room and closed the shoji behind.  He couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy toward Tamura Hatori.  He somehow knew Kaoru and her father.  All sorts of scenarios ran through his mind.  Maybe he was a former student of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu or perhaps Kaoru's father had betrothed her to this man years ago.  The last idea caused a horrible pain in Kenshin's heart.  Though it was just speculation, the very idea that Kaoru was already promised to another man hurt.  He had come to love her so much and to loose her now would break him completely. 

"Oi Kenshin."

            Suddenly the red headed rurouni was torn from his thoughts by the sound of Yahiko's voice.

"Can you teach me something since Kaoru is busy?"

"Sessha thinks it would be better if you finished the chores you left undone or else Kaoru-dono will be angry."

"Yeah, I guess I'd rather not suffer anymore of the wrath of busu today.  Later Kenshin."

            Kenshin nodded giving his usual rurouni smile as Yahiko made his way towards the practice hall.  Kenshin heard Kaoru and Hatori laughing in the next room and his head hung low.  There was no way he would be able to tell her how he felt tonight.  He shivered a bit and remembered that he was still sick.  Perhaps it would be best to go back to bed.  

"Time to go back to bed," he thought and with that he headed to his room.

            Meanwhile in the other room Kaoru and Hatori were talking and remembering old times.

"I bet you can still beat up any boy in town," said Hatori with a smile.

"Well, maybe, but I look and act much more like a girl that I did back then."

"You always looked and acted like a girl, unless you got mad.  Though I have to say you've become a beautiful woman Kaoru.  Kamiya-sensei must be proud."

            Kaoru paused for a moment.  He didn't know.  She would have to tell him the bad news about his former teacher and mentor.

"Hatori…Tousan died a little over a year ago."

"Nani!  Kaoru-chan…gomen nasai."

"It's okay Hatori.  I didn't realize that you didn't know."

            They sat in silence for a bit as Hatori digested the latest news then he remembered one of the reasons why he came to visit the Kamiya dojo.

"Kaoru-chan, do you remember the promise we made before I left to study abroad?"

"Promise?"

"Hai.  We promised that if we didn't have someone by the time I returned that we would marry."

            Kaoru went cold as she remembered the foolish promise they made at such a young age.

"So I was wondering Kaoru-chan.  I don't mean to sound blunt, but have you found someone?"

"Well, the thing is Hatori, I am in love with someone else.  We don't have much of a relationship as of yet, but I really love him."

"Aa, I see."

"You're not upset are you?"

"A little.  I've always had a crush on you Kaoru-chan, but I'm happy that you have found love and he seems to make you happy."

"How do you know?"

"Just now as you were talking about how in love you are, your eyes just lit up and you were practically glowing."

            Kaoru looked down and blushed.

"Is it really that obvious," she asked her self.

"May I ask you a question Kaoru-chan?"

"Hai."

"Would the man you love happen to be Himura-san?"

            Her eyes went wide.  She new Hatori was smart and perceptive, but she didn't realize how much.

"How did you…"

"How did I know it was Himura-san?  It was really just a guess, but I noticed that he relaxed a bit when you came home and you seem tender towards him."

            She smiled.  If only Hatori was around when Kaoru had on occasion belted Kenshin either by accident or intentionally.  

"I do get a sense that things are a bit awkward though so I'm guessing that you haven't told each other of your feelings."

"Well…no we haven't."

"You really should.  Don't wait any longer or you might miss your chance."

            Hatori rose to his feet followed by Kaoru.  

"You're leaving already?"

"Well, I am tired and I would like to go to back to the hotel I'm staying at."

"You could stay here for the night.  It's dangerous to walk the streets at night anymore."

"Don't worry Kaoru-chan, I'll be fine.  I haven't forgotten what your father had taught me.  I'll even stop by in the morning and visit again."

            Kaoru grabbed a shinai and tossed it too Hatori.  

"This belongs to my student, Yahiko.  Bring it back around breakfast time and you can eat with us.  If you don't bring it back Yahiko will be angry."

            Hatori smiled at her as he caught it.

"I will and I'd be delighted to have breakfast with you, as long as you're not cooking."

"You too?  I really need to learn how to cook."

"You should have gotten lessons from Tae when she volunteered them, by the way is she still at the Akabeko?"

"Hai."

"Perhaps I'll visit her before I go back to the hotel.  See you in the morning Kaoru-chan."

            Kaoru saw him out and returned to the sitting room where she noticed that Kenshin's soup was still just sitting there.  She grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and took the soup to Kenshin's room.  As she quietly slid the door open she noticed that Kenshin was a sleep.  She felt bad in having to wake him, but since he hadn't eaten anything she had to.  Carefully she knelt down at his bedside placing the soup on the floor.   

"Kenshin," she whispered, "Kenshin wake up."

            Kenshin opened his eyes and his gaze locked on Kaoru's smiling face.  Her closeness made him feel wonderful.

"You didn't eat any soup.  Even if you're sick you need to eat something."

            He smiled, happy that she was concerned over his well-being.

"Gomen, Kaoru-dono.  Sessha was trying get Yahiko out of the sitting room and forgot about the soup."

"I brought it in to you so eat as much as you can."

            Kenshin dutifully sat up and took the soup, eating as he was told.

"Kenshin…Arigatou for taking care of Hatori while I was out."

"Sessha was glad to do it.  Tamura-dono is a good man."

"Hai.  He was always a good friend."

            An awkward quiet took over as Kenshin finished his soup.  Both he and Kaoru were trying to think about what to say next.  Kenshin wanted to know whether Tamura Hatori was a suitor and wanted to tell her everything he felt for her before it was too late.  Kaoru was also trying to think of what to say.  She wanted to tell him her feelings just as Hatori told her to do, but she still didn't have the courage to do it.  Finally Kenshin broke the silence, as he placed his empty bowl on the floor by his futon.

"Kaoru-dono.  There are so many things that sessha would like to say to you.  It is hard to know where to start, but sessha cannot ignore these feelings any longer."

It's a cliffhanger, I know, but hey how else am I supposed to keep an audience ^_^


	3. Wordlessly

**Hi there ^_^.  I know it's been a while and this chapter is rather brief.  I'll try to write more, but I'm caught between Kenshin and Fruits Basket.  Let me know if you like it and I'll try my best to continue ^_^

Karou eyed the red head in astonishment.  He wanted to tell her something.  What could it be?  They had been though so much together, but the fear that Kenshin might leave to wander once again always nagged at her in the back of her mind.  Though he always protected her time and time again, he never gave her the slightest hint about how he really felt for her.  Memories of their parting before Kenshin went to Kyoto flooded her mind and her tears started to fall.  If he left that would be a heartbreak that she could never bear again.

            Kenshin saw the glistening tears falling from Kaoru's eyes as the soft glow from the candles reflected off of them.  Why was she crying?  He hadn't even said anything yet.  What was she thinking about that could make her cry like this?  Swiftly and gently Kenshin reached over and brushed the tears from Kaoru's eyes.  He could tell she was surprised by the action.  He moved toward her, trying to get closer.  He normally was never this forward, but when it concerned Kaoru he couldn't help himself anymore.  She made no attempt to move away as he inched closer.  His heart started to pound in his chest.  Any louder and he thought Kaoru might be able to hear it.

            Their faces were mere inches apart as he advanced.  She couldn't believe what was happening.  Was he going to kiss her?  She never kissed a man before and now she was nervous.  He was so close now.  She could feel his warm breath and smell his distinct scent mixed with that of sandalwood and the outdoors.  He brushed her nose with his own resting his forehead on hers.

"Please don't cry Kaoru," he said breathily, "If I'm upsetting you in anyway, I apologize, but please don't cry.  It hurts me to watch your tears fall."

"Ken…..shin."

            He kissed the remaining trails of tears away and then slowly he brushed his lips against hers.  It was a gentle show of affection, but tantalizing nonetheless.  He began to softly nip and kiss her lips, which sent a jolt through her.  Was this really happening?  She tried to find signs that she might be dreaming again.  She sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes and allowed his tongue the access it silently demanded.  

            Kenshin kept in control, quietly training her lips and tongue on what to do next.  He realized that this was a new experience for her.  Being an instructor at a dojo didn't afford her any opportunities to kiss anyone, but she was doing just fine.  He put his arm around her petite waist and leaned backward, pulling her with him onto the futon, never once breaking their kiss.  He then managed to switch it so his body was on top of hers, though he put the majority of his weight on his elbows at either side of her.  He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her.  She was truly a sight to behold in the combination of pale moonlight and candlelight.  Her hair was loose flowing like ebony waves across his sheets.  Her porcelain skin had flushed red from the sudden intimacy and it only added to the beauty that was already there.  He carefully watched her for any reaction, though he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her striking blue eyes.

            She stared back up at her wonderful rurouni.  She was lost a sea of amethyst as she gazed into his eyes.  Somehow, in their display of affection, Kenshin's hair became loose from its binding and fell freely around his face.  She always longed to play with his hair.  Slowly she reached up and ran her hands through his locks.  Kaoru enjoyed the feeling of the silken red strands between her fingers and continued rake her fingers through his long tresses.  Kenshin smiled at this.  Judging by her reaction, it seemed like she wanted to do that for a long time.

            He allowed her to play with his hair for a little bit longer before kissing her again.  Taking more liberties he kissed his way from her lips down to her neck eliciting a soft moan from his love.  He continued to nip and kiss her, slightly parting her kimono while kissing her collarbone.  Before he could go any further he heard footsteps and could feel Yahiko's presence.  Inside he was growling.  

"Of all times for that boy to return," he thought.

            He quickly moved himself into a sitting position and pulled Kaoru up into one as well.  

"Gomen Kaoru.  Yahiko is coming so we should stop for now before things go to far."

            Kaoru made a sound of disappointment, but eventually nodded in agreement.  Quickly Kenshin laid himself down and Kaoru tied her hair back up into its usual high ponytail.  The spell was broken for now.

"What we just did really wasn't a dream was it?"

"Iie, it was very real, I assure you," said Kenshin with a sweet smile.

"Oi busu," Yahiko shouted, "I can't finish up the chores by myself.  Kenshin's sick so I'll need a little help.  It's already almost time for bed!"

            She grinned happily at Kenshin.

"I guess I have to go help Yahiko now.  I'll be back later on okay?"

"Hai, Kaoru," said Kenshin in a hushed yet husky tone.

            Kaoru blushed.  Not only did he leave out the "dono," but also the way he said her name was enough to make shivers go up and down her spine.  She quietly got up and made her way to the door.  After looking at him one last time she left the room and left Kenshin to rest.


End file.
